


Supercorp desk smut

by satansblackroses



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansblackroses/pseuds/satansblackroses
Summary: Lena and Kara get wild on Lena's desk after work





	Supercorp desk smut

Lena was sitting on her desk, checked her clock and waited for her girlfriend to come over.  
They usually like to have fun after a hard workday. Lena wore a black shirt  
and a black short skirt, because she knows her girlfriend is getting weak whenever she's dressed like a typical successful business woman.  
Kara finally entered the room and threw her jacket on the floor.  
"Hey babe, are you ready for me? I'm waiting for this the entire day" Kara said with an aroused tone in her voice.  
Lena raised her eyebrows and bit her lips "We don't have to talk that much, lets just do it without wasting lots of time" 

Kara slowly opened her shirt, Lena loves to watch her girlfriend undress herself under her watch while she's sitting like a boss on her desk.  
Lena is a power bottom, she loves to command her girlfriend whenever she's going down on her to eat her out. And she couldn't wait for Kara to go down on her.  
Kara came closer and kissed her while Lena opened her bra. Her girlfriend tore her skirt off while starring into her sea green eyes.

She started to lick Lena's clit in a circular movement, she rolled her eyes and moaned. "yes babe" she said  
she slowly opened her shirt and touched her own tits while she enjoyed Kara's tongue. Her tongue slowly went up and down, Kara loves to tease her girlfriend.  
"tonguefuck me baby, I fucking need this" Lena said  
Kara started to bury her tongue in Lena's vagina while stimulating her clit with her hands.  
Lena started to moan louder, she pressed her girlfriends head even closer to her pussy. She wanted to take her tongue really deep.  
"Faster" she moaned. Lena almost reached her first climax because Kara hit her g-spot with her tongue and stimulated her clit perfectly in a slow circular movement.  
Lena always cries out when she cums, always clutches her hands on Kara's head when she does. 

Lena opened her legs and raised her eyebrows, its an invitation for scissoring in her body language.  
She smirked at Kara, and the blonde knew instantly what she wanted,  
because Lena loves to feel her girlfriend's wet pussy being rubbed against hers, especially when she feels this intense pulse in her own pussy.  
Kara licked her tits, placed her hands her thick thighs and pressed her pussy against lena's.  
They rubbed their wet as fuck pussys while they were looking deep into eachothers eyes.  
Their clits met and they enjoyed feeling how wet they are. Lena pulled Kara closer and they started to make out while she scratched her back.  
Both moaned into eachothers mouths. 

After a few minutes of scissoring, Lena wanted fuck Kara with a strap-on,  
she loves to act bossy and she loves when kara acts like she's her horny secretary who likes to get nailed on her desk.  
She took her strap-on out of the last drawer of her desk.  
Kara also loves when Lena acts like she's her boss. Lena sat down on her chair and said "are you ready to ride my hard dick?"  
"Yes mrs.luthor" she answered  
"Put it in your mouth first" Lena commanded.  
Kara got down on her knees and slowly stroke Lena's thighs, she looked up to her and smirked and then she put Lena's 10inch thick strap-on in her mouth.  
"Good job honey" Lena said in a deep voice while grabbing her hair.  
"Now take a seat" she continued. Lena grabbed her ass and gazed all over her body, she watched how Kara was sliding up and down.  
She placed her hands around the blonde's hips and licked her lips  
"i'm gonna give it to you on my desk" she said while getting up.  
She pumped her strap-on deep inside of her when she got up and fucked her for a minute while Kara clenched around her.  
Lena placed Kara on her desk, she stretched her legs and placed them around Lena's neck and watched how she pulled her strap-on in and out. 

After a few minutes of getting nailed on the desk, she longed for her favorite position  
"Fuck me from behind" Kara commanded  
"I know you like to get fucked like a whore, don't you? getting dirty banged from behind on my desk" Lena smirked while fulfilling her desire.  
Kara turned around and Lena placed her hands on her hips while whispering in her ear "I'm gonna give it so hard to you" in a seducing tone.  
Kara closed her eyes and licked Lena's jawline while she put her strap-on into kara's yoni.  
She started with slow movements, because she knows that it arouses Kara when she fills her vagina deep but slow and then keeps on getting faster and faster.  
Lena slowly buried her strap-on deep into her Kara while she focused on her mouth and how loud she moans, she pulled it out in slow motion for the sake of teasing her.  
She grabbed Kara's tits and bit her neck while she filled her yoni again. "Faster, slap my pussy baby" she moaned while she clutched lena's hands.  
And so she started to hit her wet pussy faster, kara enjoyed the relief of getting nailed from behind and getting all filled up by her girlfriend.  
She bend her back and kissed lena. Their tongues met and she moaned into her open mouth. 

She slammed it so deep inside of kara that her knees banged on her desk.  
"Deeper" she moaned while she held onto the desk. "Its already 10 inch deep inside you" Lena replied with a raspy voice.  
She kept her strap-on inside of her without moving and grabbed Kara's hands, she kissed her neck and Kara turned her head and moaned into her ear.  
"I'm almost cumming, fuck me as hard as you can" she begged  
"I'm gonna fuck you how you deserve it" lena smirked. She started to hit her so hard that kara started to moan even louder.  
Lena was slowly running out of power but she still gave it to her as hard and as fast as she could while. She placed her hands on kara's back and held them tight.  
"I'm cumming" she yelled while moaning an octave higher.  
Lena pressed her body onto the desk and grabbed her hair with one hand while gave her some final hard and deep hits.  
She slammed her strap-on harder but slower inside of her while she enjoyed her loud moaning.  
Kara got up after 20 seconds of euphoria and kissed her girlfriend, "I love you babe" she said while starring into her eyes  
"I love you too hun" Lena replied


End file.
